In That Haze Between Sleep And Dreams
by Candy
Summary: Link reflects on his feelings for the one he loves in the morning time *warning* sapiness ahead... Link/Malon (sequel to LOVE FOR ALL SEASONS aka: Autumn Touch of Gold, Winter's Chill, Springtime Shower, and Summer's Heat) PLEEEEEEASE R AND R


AN: Well I'm a bit sad... I only got like 3 reviews on my last fic. *Sniffs* Ah well life goes on.  
  
Well ANYWAY... I've been getting a lot of emails requesting a follow up or a sequel to A Love For All Seasons... so I'm gunna oblige... ENJOY... Link's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Warning: THIS IS A MALON LINK FIC GET IT??? NOT ZELDA LINK? If you plan to flame me because of this, then expect to receive one in return.   
  
In That Haze Between Sleep and Dreams  
  
  
It's been said that somewhere between sleep and dreams, one sees things clearly. If only for a brief second... people can sometimes see everything. They can realize how much they love something... how much they love someone...  
  
I know for a fact that it's true.  
  
In between sleep and dreams, the whole world is crystal clear.   
  
At least my world is.  
  
You see, I've been around. Oh Goddesses know, I've been around. I know the score... I know the facts. And oh boy do I know how harsh life can be. So when I'm half awake and half asleep... still lingering in my dreams... I can actually realize and appreciate how wonderful my world... my life... is.   
  
Partially because every morning I wake up next to her...  
  
To my Malon...  
  
I swear without her I might go insane.  
  
Because, you see, my dreams aren't always comforting ones. My dreams often consist of shadows... of monsters... demons. Of princesses being massacred by evil kings. Of swords being driven through stomachs... of childhood ripped from fingertips... from my fingertips. I often awake, fully unaware of where I am. I believe that I'm still in my dreams... in my nightmares.   
  
But then, she'll stir. She'll sight... she'll shift beside me, grip my hand tighter, hold my body closer... breathe softly in my ear...   
  
And that's when the haze forms. And I'll slowly be lulled back into a half sleep.   
  
And all my dreams... or realities... whatever they are... images float through my mind... mostly consisting of her. And then it all becomes clear for me. That haze clears my head. And I am one of the happiest people alive.   
  
Often... one of the scenes that flash through my eyes... is when I first met her. As a child...  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Hey you... your clothes! They're... different."  
  
Turning slowly, a young boy wearing a green tunic, faced a young girl. Her voice, cheerful and light, intrigued the boy. Her head cocked to one side, a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?"  
  
Her white dress ruffled slightly in the Spring wind. Her hair, he noted, was the exact shade of red that kissed the evening in the sunset. But her eyes were like the skies in the afternoon. Her face was gentle, slightly smudged by dirt, yet still held a slight glow.  
  
His voice caught in his throat.  
  
'No, actually," he managed to choke out.  
  
Her smile widened. "Oh I get it... you're a fairy boy from the forest!"  
  
His cheeks flushed. "Fairy boy? Not exactly..."  
  
Giddy, and on a natural high, the girl prattled on.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Feeling his lips twitch into a smile, he answered, feeling the girl's happiness becoming contagious.   
  
"Link... what's yours?"  
  
The girl blushed slightly and looked down, then up through her lashes, her smile fading into one of bashfulness.   
  
"My name's Malon..." she extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
He took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
~ End Flash back ~  
  
That has to be one of the sweetest memories I have of her... I mean that look she gave me then... it was pure innocence...   
  
Which is basically why I love her...  
  
She's so pure. So beautiful... So her...  
  
Oh don't get me wrong... there are other memories... memories one wouldn't consider so... innocent. She can be a little vixen when she wants to be... believe me. She's got spunk... but all the while, she's still gentle... she's still that little girl I met in the market.   
  
Especially in between dreams.  
  
Another memory I have of her, is so perfect... at the risk of sounding cliché, it still takes my breath away.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
She stared up at the crescent moon. He had his arms around her, he was holding her. On that chilly Autumn evening he held her close on the banks of Lake Hylia.   
  
Absently, he stroked her left cheek with his index finger. The calluses skidded against her skin slightly. On edge, she jerked a bit and spun around in his arms looking into his eyes uncertainly. They wavered.  
  
"Malon?"  
  
Her eyes wandered to the ground and she tried to pull away from him.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry I-"  
  
He held her tighter.   
  
"What's wrong... you're acting strangely..."  
  
She bit her lip and turned around again, resting her back against his chest, and settling in front of him.  
  
"Just nervous..."  
  
He raised a brow and placed his head in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked at him sideways, and then back up at the moon.  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Silence.  
  
His arms tightened around her waist. He kissed her neck lightly and then brought his lips to her ear.  
  
"Beyond belief... but we'll be alright Malon... we always have been. You shouldn't worry. We'll make a great family, you and I."  
  
Her eyes closed as a small tear dripped out of them.   
  
"I'm afraid I won't make you happy... What if I don-"  
  
She never finished her sentence.   
  
Ever so softly, Link turned her head and placed his lips on her own. Running his hand up and down her arm, she shivered... it was too right... far too right. Slowly, he felt her relax, and he placed his hand under her head and the other on her back. Continuing the kiss, he lowered her to the grass and laid partially on top of her, one hand on the back of her neck, the other supporting his body. She broke the kiss, her mouth partially open, eyes half closed... practically begging for what was coming.  
  
Link sucked in some air and fixated on her lips, tracing them with his finger. "Oh Malon," he whispered into the night, "you could never make me unhappy... if I have you... if you're mine... I'm the happiest man alive." Her eyes closed again and she yanked him down on top of her fully, kissing him with a desire and passion he'd never expected her to possess.   
  
That had been their first time.  
  
Awkward and clumsy were their bodies. Unsure and tense were their eyes... but their hearts... their souls... were finally one.   
  
And on the banks of Lake Hylia, concealed by some dense grass and shadows, Link fell in love all over again with his wife to be Malon. They fell asleep together there, what woke Link from his dreams, pulling him into the slight haze that haunted him often in the morning hours, was Malon's even breathing, and the sunlight glinting off of her engagement ring.   
  
That's when he saw the world clearly...  
  
When he saw HIS world clearly.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
I guess that... that night... something made me realize that the happiest place to be was the early morning hours, in her arms, with her in mine...   
  
And I realize it ever day.  
  
We own the ranch, now.   
  
Her father has passed on. Ingo has moved to Kakariko. Epona's still up and running around with a little colt of her own... Zelda is queen and will be married soon. Impa will be attending her baby. Saria still plays her ocarina in the meadow, and is being courted by Mido. Daurunia is still the goofy Goron he always was. Nabooru is leader of the Gerudo's. Ruto is Queen and leader of the Zora's and has a small heir, Megi. Rauru is still guarding the Temple of Time and the Master Sword.   
  
Life is peaceful... and much more clearer for me. For she's holding me now. And I'm holding her... best I can. Her stomach is getting bigger by the day.  
  
I'm gunna be a daddy soon.   
  
The sunlight is cascading across the covers and is creeping onto my face. For the first time today I'm going to open my eyes. And there's that haze again... I'm in between worlds... but I see them so clearly.   
  
And I see her... lying beside me.  
  
And in that haze between sleep and dreams...  
  
I never loved her more.   
  
  
THE END  
  
AWWWWWWWWWW SAPPINESS! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! CUZ CANDY LIKES REVIEWS OH YES SHE DOES!  



End file.
